Various kinds of search engines are deployed extensively in computer networks. For example, some search engines gradually map the network by following links that point from one data page to another in order to traverse the network, and index the data stored therein. Such search engines are often referred to as “web-crawling” engines. A web-crawling search engine typically maintains a data structure, known as a web-graph, which represents the link relationships in the set of traversed pages.
The present invention will be more fully understood from the following detailed description of the embodiments thereof, taken together with the drawings in which: